


Virginia My Home Sweet Home

by Chinohana



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 12 years a Slave - Freeform, A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry, Inspired by a Movie, James is sick as usual, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, There will be fluff I swear, Washington is the daddy, cotton plantation, i don't wanna hurt anybody, i'll explain why i wrote that at the end of the fic, lafayette has a lighter skin than Jefferson here, sugar cane plantation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinohana/pseuds/Chinohana
Summary: The war was won. America was free. Black people could finally live as citizen in the North. But it wasn't thanks to the same persons you're thinking about...What if the story took place in... 1841. What if some characters never met before? What if somehow, their life was slightly different than if they were born before the war occured?Let's take a walk in Virginia, my friends. Let's take a walk.Inspired from the movie "12 Years a Slave".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aouh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouh/gifts).



> Hi, there! I dunno why you clicked on that fanfiction, but... thanks anyway! ( oDo ) I hope you'll enjoy the story even though it's pretty... pretty bad. It's the second fanfic' I ever post on the Internet, so I just hope it's okay.
> 
> /!\ English is not my first language, so if there's any errors, please, tell me about it!  
> Critics are welcoming if that can help me write better.  
> /!\ As mention in the tag rating section, there'll be a lot of violence, so if you're sensitive about that, please, be careful.

          Chains were clinking together as the carriage made its way through the mud and the rocks on the road. Two black horses were pulling it, their heavy hooves stomping loudly on the muddy ground. A few muffled coughing sounds escaped from the large and dusty transport cover as bumps on the path made some dust fall on what was hidden by the dirty sheet. Two men were standing at each side of the vehicle while two other were holding the reins. One of the standing men started to groan at whoever was coughing under the cover and hit it slightly to make the person silent. Which they did.

 

          The rest of the trip was as silent as the grave. The only sounds that could be heard in the silence of the night was the carriage’s wheels rocking against the harsh ground as they approached the port. Finally, the vehicle stopped and steps started to be heard as the people who were on the carriage got off of it. Suddenly, the cover was taken off and wide open eyes looked at the sky, fear clearly readable in them. A man that was leading the carriage made its way to the back of it and grabbed violently the end of the chain. Then he pulled forcefully on it to make the people on the carriage stand or fall over the edge.

 

“ Get out. C’m’on, hurry!...” said the man as he pulled once again on the chains.

 

          Afraid of what could happen to them if they disobey now, all of them quickly got up and left the carriage, looking down at their bare-feet as they made their way to a huge boat that was awaiting for them. Coughing rose again while some guy started to count the new passengers. The man from earlier rushed to the sick-looking person and grabbed them roughly by the arm, starting to shake them.

 

“ Stop fucking coughing your insides out or you’ll be thrown overboard, you useless scum!!”

 

          The poor man bit his lips as he looked at his assailant, clearly scared and put his free hand on his mouth to make himself silent. He gulped with difficulty and rubbed his arm when the man finally let him go.  _ It hurts. _

 

          He looked down once again and followed the steps of the person before him, not looking up as they made their way down to the hold. He sat with the other persons that went aboard with him. They were all sitting on the floor. And they weren’t alone. Other people were all over the place, either laid down of just sat on a corner, all packed together. The smell was unbearable, just terrible. A child started to cry as the door slammed abruptly and what appeared to be his mother quickly made him stop, humming weakly as she rubbed her hand  slowly on the child’s back.

 

          The sick man looked over his shoulder to see the woman and her child. His sad eyes seemed to tear up when he quickly looked away. His arms hugged tightly his knees as he leaned his forehead against them, making himself even smaller than he already was compared to others. He rubbed nervously the back of his head, his hand starting to shake as he held back a sudden urge to cough and clear his throat. His short hair was dirty and he tried to dust away the dirt that was stuck in it. Finally, he sighed, just staring blankly at his hands, chained together by what felt like and heavy iron vices to him. And that hurt his wrists. His ankles got the same treatment and he could barely sit cross-legged. 

 

          He sniffed and rubbed his nose, not looking up anymore from the moment he felt the boat move. Why would he, anyway? He perfectly knew what surrounded him, now. Who surrounded him.

 

**_A black sea._ **

 

* * *

 

“ Wake up!! Wake up!! Get in line and be quiet!!”

 

          A man suddenly shouted as he went down the stairs. He started to whip the people that didn’t get up in time while he made his way through the crowd of tired and scared men and women that looked up at him with fear. Everyone finally got up and made line silently as the man passed by every single one of them, looking at them with the purest disregard. They all looked the other way when they were about to make eye contact with the sailor and then, others men went down and joined him. They all took a chain that was linked to a bunch of people and yanked on it to make them move upstairs. Line by line, they got out of the hold, hiding like they could their eyes from the blinding white sky, albescent thick clouds masking the sun.   
  


          The boat was moored in a port totally different from the first one. People were waiting in front of the ship, looking at it with curiosity and something much darker in their narrowed eyes. It was really noisy and lively, strangely enough. But was it a good sign? They all knew it wasn’t as they left the boat, still pulled by sailors. They placed them all sides to sides, facing a crowd that was growing bigger and bigger as they all got out off the ship.

 

“ Sit down!! I’ll call your name and then, you stand!!” screamed one of the sailors as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. They all sat, as they were said to and then, the man began to call them.

 

          Each of them stood and then, were detached from the pack to be dragged somewhere else. One by one, they stood. One by one, they left. Until only a bunch of them still waited in line, sat on the ground with their “clothes” covered in dust and sand.

          Finally, there were only one person left. He was just looking at a random rock in front of him, blankly staring at it.

 

          He slowly stood as he heard his name and covered his mouth to stifle his cough. His small stature hardly handled the weight he felt on his shoulder when he felt all the gazes these random people gave him. He didn’t even look up, keeping his dark eyes on the rock and waited until someone came for him and took him away with some other people where only God knew.

 

_ “James.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now! I hope you liked it. Let's just talk about the updates real quick. It'll be once a week, I think. At least, I'll try, since I have finals pretty soon. I don't really know wheeen, but I assume chapters might be updated on weekends, since it's more practical. Okay, now I'm done. Thanks for reading, and if you wanna hit me... please do. Just. Just do it, please, 'cuz I need to repent.
> 
> See you in the First Chapter!


	2. What's happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? How could James be in that kind of situation? Why did it end up like that?
> 
> He could remember. How everything began. He remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a week it is, for now! I really hope you'll enjoy the ride through that fic. ( eDe )" Hehe... heh. Sorry.
> 
> /!\Warning! Racism and swearwords!/!\  
> /!\ English is not my first language, so if there's any errors, please, tell me about it!  
> Critics are welcoming if that can help me write better.  
> /!\ As mention in the tag rating section, there'll be a lot of violence, so if you're sensitive about that, please, be careful.

“ And have a good night, James.”

“ Thanks, I return it to you, my friend.”

 

     James slightly leaned forward to bid goodbye to the man that waved his hand while smiling at him. He got back up when his friend went away, leaving him return to his own house peacefully. Today has been a rough day, but hopefully, he has been able to chill a little with some friends of his. Living in Washington was pretty tiring. All the people, the agitation… this city was full of life. But hey, he couldn’t dream about anything better. He graduated from college after studying medicinal plants and remedy for years. His weak health had always burdened him in a way or another but thanks to medicine, he hadn’t always been forced to stay confined to bed. That’s why he started to learn how to make cure for simple cold, fever or pain. Now he could exercise what he has been so passionate about for so long. It was like a dream that finally come true.

 

     Some of his friends usually made fun of him, ranting about how he was still single and lived alone in such a big house, just for himself. He could afford himself a great life situation thanks to his parents. They were good people that cared about him. They lived in New Jersey after moving from Virginia while the war was still a thing. They had been able to live freely as true citizens on the North and raised James and his siblings there, just so they could have a good life. When he told his parents about his dream of studying to get a job in medicinal department, they never felt so proud him. He was the kind of person that looked shy, but when you got to actually know him, he was a really smart and kind guy ; that’s why they also felt a bit worried at the same time, but they knew James will be fine. He attended to a pretty popular college and graduated with his family supporting him. And then, he moved to Washington, where he found a place to work at pretty easily, as a manual worker at a medicine shop, since he wasn’t allowed to work as an actual doctor.

 

     He often sent money to his parents, as a manner to say “thank you”, maybe. He was so grateful…

 

     He opened up the door of his beloved house and sighed slightly, taking off his jacket and went in the kitchen to eat a little before going to sleep. He made himself a tea and waited for the water to boil, leaning on the counter. He closed his eyes as the sound of the clock counting the seconds soothed him. At this time of the day, people went either in the center of town or just stayed at home to rest. The street wasn’t really full today, just a few people passed by, as he could see through the window, from where he was standing.

 

“It’s so quiet uptown…” he whispered to himself.

 

     Suddenly, the teapot started to fume, making him go back to reality. He almost jumped when he heard the strident whistle of the water being ready. As he poured it into a cup, he started to hum a little song his mother used to sing him when he was younger. He made his way upstairs with his cup, still humming after he took a few things for him to eat and entered his bedroom.

 

     It was a rather big room, tidy, with a large bed at the far left end corner of the room when you were standing at the door. Dark blue sheets were neatly disposed on the mattress with a big white cushion. The walls were a light gray color slightly toned with blue. A window was showing a part of his neighbour’s house and the street, on the wall in front of the door. A dark desk was installed at his right, against the wall with a chair in the same tone. Papers were tidily arranged on the desk and on a few shelves, just on its top. And then, on each side of the bed, there was a bedside table. On the left one, there was a pretty, but simple candlestick and an old letter he always kept on his side. On the other bedside table, a few books were stacked and they all looked pretty ancient, or maybe was it just because James used to read them so often.

 

     He smiled slightly as he stepped into the room and lit up the candle just to be able to see properly. He put his teacup on his bedside table and went to the bathroom to have a wash and get changed. He hurried so the tea wouldn’t cool down and buttoned up his nightshirt while making his way back to his room. 

     He stared at the room filled by darkness. He sighed and lit up the candle again, then, headed to the window to check if it was well closed. It wasn’t. James sighed as he passed one of his hand through his short hair, closing the window accurately this time. What if he got sick because of that? They still were in the middle of October, winter was coming, he had to be careful.

 

“ Good Lord, I could have catch a cold if the draught didn’t blow out the candle.” 

“ Oh, you’ll catch much worse than a simple cold, buddy.”

 

     This time, James started. A shiver went down his spine. Not the good kind of shiver. He opened his eyes wide as he turned around to see who intruded his house. But before he could say a single thing…  **everything turned black.**

 

* * *

 

“ HAH?!”

“ You finally woke up, huh. C’m’on. Get up, already.”

 

     James blinked weakly as he stared at the man in front of him. He was sitting on the ground and could feel cold air filling up the room. His face was drenched. Was that water? His vision was all blurry and his head was spinning horribly, a throbbing pain at one of his temple causing him to wince as he put his hand on it. All of a sudden, he ended up the face on the ground, shocked and trembling from the pain. That’s when he looked up to see his hand. They were chained up.

 

“ … W-what is the meaning of-”

“ You shut up now, no one has given you the permission to talk.” The man said as he stepped on James’ head, pressing it harder against the ground.

 

     A painful grunt raised from the pharmacist’s throat and he tried to free himself, but he heard and felt chains at his feet as well. He started to cough as dirt made it way to his mouth because of his heavy breath and clenched his fist into balls.

 

“ Where am I?! Who are you?!” he screamed as another man came in, closing a rusted door behind him.

“ I said SHUT UP!!!”

 

     Oxygen was taken away from James’ lungs. He opened his eyes wide as pain spread through his whole body, starting from his ribs. The guy just kicked him.

     He rolled weakly on the floor, trying to get up, but his cough wouldn’t let him regain enough air to stand up. He just stayed still, on his stomach, a hand pressed firmly on his side, the mouth wide open, but no sound coming out it. His eyes teared up. The pain wouldn’t go. The pain wouldn’t soothe. His ears were buzzing and he barely heard the guy come closer to him. But he surely felt the collar of his shirt being yanked on violently to make him either chock even more or just making him “stand”.  _ Maybe both. _

 

“ Huh, pretty frail, arentcha.” The man mocked him as he looked at James in the eyes.

 

     He didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He just kept coughing helplessly, his vision going blurry again, from the lack of oxygen. The guy made a face and quickly let him go, James’ chest crashing violently on the ground.

 

“ Don’t spit your germs on me, you piece of shit!!!”

 

     Another kick was given and James started to black out.

  
  


_What           was_ _happening?_             _What    did     he_     _do  wrong?_

 _Where_ _was    he?_ _Who in hell_ _were   those_         _people?_          _Was     he going to-_

 _How         could       that        kind_ _of    things_              _happen to     him ?_

 _What_ _on_ _earth_ _was_ _all   of     this?!_

  
  


**_He didn’t understand._ **

  
  


     But then… before he lost consciousness, someone answered him.

 

“ You lazy ass won’t be of any use unless you’re sent to the plantations. It’s the only thing you disgustin’ creature are good at.”

 

     The guy spat on him and stormed out of the room, the other one only left a dirty plate behind him with a bumped iron cup filled with stagnant water and a piece of stale bread.

 

     The pain finally got him and drifted him out of this mess. James stopped coughing as he fainted, still lying on the harsh ground. His hand slowly let go of his sore ribs and hit the floor, making the chains clink. Silence felt hard in the cold room. In the cold cell. There was a single tiny opening with bar cutting the faint sunlight that was passing through what might be trees on the outside.  _ It was very quiet. _

**_What's happening…?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates = A chapter a week (every Sunday, I think)


End file.
